wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clearsight/@comment-26860460-20150914015124
GUYS, I HAS A THEORY!!! Okay, what if Fathom and Clearsight didn't MEAN to betray Darkstalker!! Here's how I think it may of happened: A NightWing walked up to Clearsight as she stared into the night sky. He cleared his throat, trying not to surprise her. He failed "Oh, Brilliance. Sorry ... just ... thinking. What is it?" "The queen wants to speak to you." "Really, what about?" Clearsight asked, a vision beginnig. She shoved it down, focusing on her conversation. "I, uh, couldn't say." Brilliance answered. Clearsight could tell he was lying, but he was hiding his thoughts well. "Okay," And with that, Clearsight lifted off into the stary sky, heading for the palace. When she entered the throne room, she was surprised to see Fathom, waiting before the queen. "Hello, Fathom," the female NightWing said, walking over to his side. "You two are here because we are ... worried about Darkstalker and his ... intentions ... for the tribe." thee queen said. Fathom and Clearsight nodded. "And, queen Majesty, what do you want from us?" Clearsight asked. "Well, if we could reason with Darkstalker ..." the NightWing queen trailed off, turning too the SeaWing. "But it would be easier if we knocked him out first. Could you enchant a ... a bracelet or necklace or something to make him fall asleep? Just until we make sure everyone talking to him will be safe, of course!" "Your highnness, I promised my sister I would never use my powers!" the royal SeaWing said. "But if we don't reason with Darkstalker, he may destroy the entire tribe." the queen pointed out. Then she turned to Clearsight. "What do you think?" she asked. "Um, I-i see both sides. But Darkstalker would never hurt the tribe! He loves our tribe!" Clearsight declared. "Still, perhaphs we should talk to him." Fathom said. He turned to the queen. "I'll do it, but only if you don't hurt Darkstalker." "You have my word." the queen said in a pleased tone. "So why am I here?" asked Clearsight. "Darkstalker would take a poisoned rotting boar if you offered it to him." the queen answered. Ahh, ''thought Clearsight. ''So I'm supposed to give Fathom's touched object to him. Fathom pressed a band of silver, studded with diamonds, sapphires, and obsidien into Clearsight's talons. "This is it?" asked Clearsight. "That's it." answered Fathom. "You already finished it?" asked the Nightwing. "It doesn't take that long to enchant an object." Fathom pointed out. "Oh," "Are you ready?" asked Fathom. "No." the Nightwing answered. "You know you have to." Fathom said Clearsight nodded and flew off. She sat awkwardly at the outskirts of the Night Village, twisting the bracelet in her talons, hoping Darkstalker would walk by soon. "Clearsight?" a voice asked. The female NightWing jolted out of her thinking. "Dark-Darkstalker!" she squeaked. Her heartbeat sped up when she looked at the slightly bigger NightWing just like it always did. "Um, hi." she said awkwardly. Three moons, why did she sound so nervous!?! It was only Darkstalker! "Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Darkstalker. "Uh, yeah. Yeah." Clearsight said. The two dragons began walking off into the night. Some time later, they stopped in a clearing. They could see the stars and three moons in the sky. "It's a beautiful night." Darkstalker said, watching Clearsight. She nodded. Then she held up the bracelet. "Hey, um, here." she said. "For me?" Darkstalker asked. "Uh, yeah." Clearsight said, trying and failing to squash down the guilt she was feeling. Darkstalker hesitated, but only for a minute, before gently talking the bracelet and putting it on. He fell to the ground. Several other NightWings grab the heavy body of Darkstalker and began flying back to the kingdom. Clearsight followed. Finally, the black dragons landed. Fathom stood up, and followed them into the lab. On a silverb table, there were three unburnable bracelets. The queen of the NightWings stepped out of the shadows. "Get the other bracelets on him." she said. They could see Darkstalker was begining to wake up. "Hurry!" she said. One of the other Nightwings slipped the bracelet onto the NightWing. Darkstalker stopped moving "I thought you said you would reason with him!" Clearsight roared. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" snarled Fasthom. "Put bracelets on them, too." the queen said lazily. Fathom and Clearsight threw themselves forward, determined to save their friend. But there was too many. Clearsight looked over and saw them put a bracelet on Fathom. "Fathom!" she screamed, lashing out. But ones of the NightWings slammed the middle of her back, shoving Clearsight to the ground. Before she could get up, someone put a bracelet on her forearm. Darkstalker, she thought.'' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.''